


The World Will Remember Us

by meggidarling



Series: Raise a Little Hell [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Barry Allen is one of The Rogues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: Barry Allen was angry for most of his life, but he was able to hide it with easy smiles and an infectious laugh that was just genuine enough, no one seemed to question it. No one ever saw any deeper the surface, not even the West Family, who took him in after someone or something killed his mother.But the anger merely grew, simmering beneath the surface.





	The World Will Remember Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry, it's been so long but the last few months have been occupied with school, school, and more school. 
> 
> Anyway, here's my new work. Barry is a little bit 'dark' in this, but he's more morally ambiguous than evil. I also ignore much of the canon timeline of Flash and Arrow because it suited me.

Barry Allen was angry for most of his life, but he was able to hide it with easy smiles and an infectious laugh that was just genuine enough, no one seemed to question it. No one ever saw any deeper the surface, not even the West Family, who took him in after someone or something killed his mother.

But the anger merely grew, simmering beneath the surface. 

It grew every time he was pushed into a locker.

It grew when his father was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole for a crime he didn’t commit.

It grew even more when he was 24 and the same thing that killed his mother sped into his father’s prison cell and killed him too.

It was barely containable when the City pardoned his father posthumously as if that would give Barry back the past 13 years of hell he went through. 

Because it didn’t, it just made him angrier. 

Then he was struck by lightning, and for nine months, he couldn’t feel anything, not even the anger or the pain.

When he woke up, he was the fastest man alive. He was a superhero, he was the Flash. He was the impossible. 

But he was still impossibly angry. 

Then he met Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, two criminals who stole his heart and looked beneath his easy-going surface to find his bubbling anger but loved him anyway. They taught him how to feel his anger without allowing it to overcome him.

And he was happy.

Sure, a lot of the happiness came because he donned black instead of his usual red and robbed people blind, the men he loved by his side, but Barry couldn’t let that get to him.

No one ever got hurt and the people stole from always deserved it. Their money was never clean, and it deserved to be put to good use, like building an orphanage or a food pantry. 

Barry Allen was the Flash and a criminal, but he never felt lighter. Never felt happier. 

Everyone around him noticed. Even his newer friends, some of the best friends he ever had, Cisco and Caitlin, who worked on his super-secret superhero team, realized the pep in his super-fast step and the smile that seemed genuine on his face. 

Perhaps this period of uncontainable happiness was the reason the sudden, burning anger was so obvious. 

For a team full of geniuses, no one put it together that Barry’s anger coincided perfectly with the arrest of Captain Cold and Heatwave. 

“Have you noticed something off with Barry, Caitlin?” Cisco asked, turning away from his computer to face his friend. “He seems a little bit withdrawn. A little angry.”

Caitlin pursed her lips in thought. “Yeah. It’s been a busy couple of days at the CCPD. Maybe its something related to that.” She replied, not looking up from her work. “Be a grown up and talk to him. Ask him about it.”

“Ask who about what?” Barry asked, coming into the room so silently (Len and Mick have been teaching him to sneak. It’s helpful on heists), causing Cisco to jump slightly. 

“Jesus man!” Cisco shrieked, grabbing his chest. “We need to get you a bell or something. Where did you learn how to sneak around like that?”

“Around.” Barry replied, his voice tight and he was doing his best to sound normal. “What’s up?”

“You just seemed a little upset the past few days.” Cisco rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted to check in with you. I was worried.”

Barry gave a small smile, thankful he had friends like Caitlin and Cisco, even if it was becoming harder to lie to them. “I’m okay. A lot has just been going on at work. Too much paperwork, too many shitty officers being assholes.”

Cisco patted him gently on the back. “I hear you, man. Are you hungry? We can go get something to eat together? A little team bonding?” 

Caitlin turned to face them. “I hear there’s a new pizza place a couple of streets over. We could go there.”

Barry smiled again, a little more genuine this time. “I’m always down for pizza. Let’s go.”

Sometimes, like when he was with Cisco and Caitlin, or Iris, the anger decreased, but it was always there, always waiting. 

It was at the pizza place, surrounded by two of his best friends, Barry decided he had to do something about his boyfriends. He was tired of being lonely and he was tired of being without Mick and Len.

It was time for him to be selfish.

After he left his friends, he flashed home and changed into his black heist gear before running towards Iron Heights. 

~*~

Mick and Len sat in their cells in Iron Heights, back against the walls. Mick was playing with a lighter he lifted off some boneheaded guard and Len had his eyes closed. To the outside world, it looked like he was sleeping, but Mick knew better. He was going over the layout of the Heights in his big, beautiful brain, planning to bust them out, like always. 

The room was silent, the only sounds being a couple snoring inmates a few cells over and the guard’s nightstick hitting the bars as he walked past. 

That is, of course, until Barry Allen came running in, sparks crackling around his body, totally clad in black leather. 

“Bye, baby” He nearly purred before he tossed their guns in their laps and gave them a wink. 

Len smirked back. “We’ll see you soon, sugar.” 

Without another word, he was gone, speeding out the way he came in.

Mick looked down at his gun before looking back at Len. “Well, who woulda thought? A cute little hero had the balls to bust us out, huh, Lenny?”

Len charged up his own gun before standing up. “Let’s go make the history books and go give our speedster a proper thank you.” 

“Sounds like the perfect plan, Lenny.” Mick stood up to his full height. “Let’s go scare some pigs.” 

Using the smallest stream he could, Len froze the lock on their cell and slide open the bars. Len peaked his head out and looked for any guards before he nodded, motioning Mick to follow him out into the hall. Mick and Len moved through the cell block with ease, avoiding most of the cameras and all of the guards. They were out in a matter of minutes, not a single red flag raised. 

Without wasting a moment to appreciate the fresh air on their faces, they found a car that wouldn’t raise too many suspicious in a residential neighborhood and picked the lock. Len stood watch while Mick hotwired it and then they drove to the only safehouse that they knew wasn’t on any of the records.

When they entered the living room, Barry was already on the couch, wearing one of Mick’s t-shirts that was hanging off his right shoulder and a pair of boxers. He looked like an angel, basked in the blue light of the tv. 

“Welcome home.” He said, an easy smile on his face as he got up to run into their arms. “I’ve missed you both so much. I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Thanks to you, Barry babe.” Len mumbled into his hair. “You’re the one who got us out of there.” 

“Why don’t we head to bed?” Mick suggested, dragging his lovers gently in the direction of the room. “I’m sure you’re both exhausted. I know I am.”

“We can’t stay here too long.” Barry said, protesting weakly. “Someone will figure out who Len Parker and Mick Barrow are eventually. It’s not that difficult. Two criminals using the name of a criminal couple? Even the boneheads at the CCPD can figure that out.”

“We’ll leave in the morning, Scarlet. I have a plan.” Len said, allowing himself to be pushed towards the bed. 

“You always do, Lenny.” Mick replied, kissing both of his lovers on the head once he had them laying down. When he was sure they were both comfortable, he stripped off his shirt and curled himself around Barry, a small smile on his face. 

True to his word, Len had them moved into another safehouse (this one purchased under by ‘The Henry Family,’ which warmed Barry’s heart more than it should have) before lunch the next day.

~*~

Barry frowned when he entered the room to their new safehouse. “Another robbery?” He nearly whined, earning him guilty looks from both Mick and Len. “I thought you said we’d go straight? I can’t keep explaining this away to my team or my family. I-” His voice faltered. “I don’t want to lose you two again.”

In a flash, Mick and Len were on their feet and rushing towards the other man. 

“Oh, Barry, please don’t cry. You won’t lose us.” Len cooed. “It’s because of you that Mick and I have a reason to keep living. We’re not leaving you until you tell us to go.” 

“Plus,” Mick said, a wolfish smile on his face. “It’s true that love can set us free. We’re never locked away for long when we have you to come back to.” 

Barry smiled and nodded. “One more heist? And then the three of us are done?” 

“If that’s what you want, Barry babe.” Len replied, pressing a kiss to Barry’s temple. 

Barry untangled himself for the other two men and looked at the blueprint spread across the table. “So, what have we got?”

“Mick found this beautiful onyx and ruby crown that belongs on the head of our prince.” Len grinned at Barry before launching into the logistics of the heist.

~*~

“Cheetah, you’re up.” Len said into his comm, head on a swivel as he looked from any signs of danger. 

Barry rolled his eyes. “I still don’t think that’s a very good name, Cold.” He whined as he flashed forward, vibrating through the bars that surrounded the crown. He picked it up and quickly replaced it with a replica before any alarms could sound. 

“We’ll come up with a better name for you some other time, dear.” Mick said into the comms. “For now, we’ve gotta get out of here. We’ve got incoming.” 

Before the guards could turn the corner, Barry flashed his partners back to their safehouse, a large grin on all of their faces and a crown of black and red perched on Barry’s head. 

As much as Barry wanted Mick and Len to go straight, he had a sinking feeling he might miss the heists. The thrill of it was like nothing else, not even speeding around as the Flash. 

But he liked his job. He liked being the Flash. He didn’t need heists as long as he had good people in his life.

Right?

~*~

“Barry.” Dr. Wells sighed, coming into the Cortex. “Do you happen to have any idea about this other speedster? The one in black?” 

Barry had been practicing his poker face with Mick and Len, so he didn’t even flinch when he said; “No. I have no clue, Dr. Wells. Tell me about them?”

“Well they’ve been working with Captain Cold and Heatwave, but that’s all we know…” Dr. Wells began but Barry soon zoned out, thinking about the last heist. 

It was something that he, Mick and Len all loved. Was it fair of him to ask them to quit? There were probably ways for him to go straight and let them still have their fun. There had to be, right? Maybe he could just excuse himself from cases he knew Mick and Len were a part of. 

But how would he explain that to his Captain? He could just say ‘Hey, this looks a lot like the M.O. of my boyfriends, both of whom I used to do heists with. Can I be excused please?’ He would lose his job in a minute. 

Was that so bad, though?

Free of CCPD and the constant reminders that he works for the system that failed him twice? 

Well, that didn’t sound too-

“Barry?” Dr. Wells said, his voice clearly betraying how annoyed he was that Barry spaced out instead of listened to him. “Do try and pay attention.”

Barry fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Sorry, Dr. Wells.”

“As I was saying, he wears an outfit similar to yours…”

~*~

It was a few days after their crown heist that Mick and Len had called him into the living room of yet another safehouse. They had been monitoring STAR Labs, they explained, because something about Dr. Wells creeped them out. 

Barry opened his mouth to protest but stopped when they pressed play in a video. 

A video where Dr. Wells stood up out of his wheelchair. A video where he changed into a yellow suit and flashed away, red lightning trailing behind him. A video where a female voice called him Eobard Thawne. A video where he laughed cruelly about how stupid Barry was, how blind he was to right in front of him. 

Barry stood in shock as he watched the video over and over again. 

Dr. Wells wasn’t Dr. Wells, he was Eobard Thawne.

Eobard Thawne was the Man in Yellow (And not to mention, probably related to Eddie).

The Man in Yellow killed his parents. 

The man he had trusted for months had killed his parents. 

Barry saw red, flashing out of the safehouse, returning moments later with Caitlin and Cisco. He stalked back to Len and Mick before turning back to face his friends, though they might not be for long, depending on their answer to his next question.

“Did you know?” He growled.

Barry was nearly vibrating he was so mad. His eyes were a glowing yellow, similar to the Reverse Flash’s red eyes, and his voice didn’t sound like his own. It was deeper and more commanding. Mick and Len took a step towards him, but Barry avoided their hold, afraid to hurt them with his powers. 

“Know what? Barry, you’re scaring me, man.” Cisco said. 

Caitlin stepped forward, putting herself between the engineer and their angry friend. 

“I don’t think they know, Scarlet. Just show them the video.” Mick said, his voice slow and steady, as if he was speaking to a cornered animal. “There’s no use in scaring your friends away before you have to.”

“Fine.” Barry let out a shaky sigh but turned the laptop towards the others and pressed play.

When it was done, Barry looked back at his friends. Some of the anger was sucked out of him when he saw the broken looks on both Caitlin’s and Cisco’s face.

“No.” Caitlin whispered, hand coming to cover her mouth. “He killed Ronnie to create these metas? Ronnie died to save him, and it turns out this asshole caused the whole fucking thing?!” She let out a scream and a sob, her hair turning white. A frost began to creep over the windows and didn’t stop spreading until Caitlin’s sobs subsided.

When she was done, she looked around in shock, her now ice-blue eyes scanning every corner of the room. The frost subsided and the white in her hair turned back to the usual brown, only with shocks of white highlighting bits of it.

“Wow.” Len drawled, clearly trying to fix the atmosphere. “Dr. Snow can’t be your superhero name and your secret identity. I won’t allow it, no matter how incompetent 90% of the CCPD is. No offense dear.” He added when Barry kicked him under the table 

“I don’t think I’m much of a hero.” She drawled, a nervous laugh ending her sentence. “But thanks for the suggestion.”

Barry regarded her carefully over the next few days. She was different. She was still Caitlin, of course, but something was a little bit different. She still laughed and was awkward, but she was more confident in herself. 

And she was a little bit evil, but no one help that against her. 

They were all a little bit evil now.

Cisco didn’t have as clear of a reaction, but there was a change in him too. He still came up with cheesy names and wore stupid t-shirts, but he started smudging eyeliner under his eyes and his half of signature hair was tied up in a bun. 

Cisco powers developed a few days after they learned the truth about Dr. Wells. 

He was sitting in the safehouse (Caitlin and Cisco pretty much moved in after learning the truth. Being alone freaked them out too much), trying to come up with a plan on what to do about Dr. Wells. He was singing to himself quietly, scribbling some formula down on a notepad as Barry threw paper wads at him. Eventually, he grew tired of being pelted by paper ball after paper ball, letting out a disgruntled groan. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friend ready another. He threw his hand up to stop the projectile, but instead created a breach, swirling and blue in the center of the living room. 

“What the Han Solo!” Cisco screeched. “Did I do that shit?” 

“Is everyone in this fucking house a fucking meta but us, Lenny?” Mick whispered to Len. 

“It would appear so, Mickey.” Len chuckled, watching in amusement as Caitlin and Barry urged Cisco to try again.  
~*~  
Dr. Wells must have noticed a change in the team because he called Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry into the Cortex late one afternoon.

Caitlin fiddled with a strand of her brown wig (Mick figured the white streaks in her hair would draw Wells’ attention to them, so he made Lisa design her something like her old hair). “Is everything okay, Dr. Wells?” She asked as sweetly as she can, though Cisco and Barry could hear the underlying anger. 

“You all tell me.” He said, removing his glasses from his face. “You all seem more distant than usual.”

Given the startled looks on Cisco and Caitlin’s face, Barry decided to take point. He was thankful Mick and Len taught him to lie, or he would have been up creek. “The past couple of weeks have been hard on us. It would have been Ronnie’s birthday a few days ago so that bothering Caitlin and Cisco. Work has been getting hard to balance. We’re all just adjusting is all. Sorry to make you worry.” He said, his voice as normal as possible. 

“Well.” Dr. Wells said slowly. “If that’s all it is, I suggest we all head home. We could all use a real meal and some sleep.” 

“I’ll run you both back to your apartments.” Barry said, scooping Caitlin and Cisco without waiting for a response, speeding out of Cortex.

“Gideon.” Dr. Wells said. “Has history changed?”

“No, Dr. Thawne. The timeline appears unchanged.” The computer replied, her voice as chipper as always. 

Who knew even a computer could lie?

~*~  
“I think Wells is on to us.” Barry said, dropping his friends on their feet in the center of their living room. 

“Why do you think so?” Len asked, putting down his book. 

Mick came in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “He didn’t hurt yah or nothing, did he? Because I’ll kill ‘em, super speed or not.” 

Caitlin pulled off her wig and let her white-streaked braids fall out, shaking her head. “No. He just asked us a fuck ton of questions. Lucky for us, Barry is just as quick with his brain as he is with his feet. Came up with some excuses that seemed to get him off our backs.”

“For now. We’ve got to do something about him. It’s getting harder and harder not to snap and let him know we know.” Barry replied, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

Len stood and wrapped his arms around his younger boyfriend, who melted into the embrace with a gentle sigh. “And we will, Scarlet. We just need a little more time. How involved do you want Joe and Eddie involved in this?” 

“We have to tell them something, especially if Eddie is related to him like we think.” Cisco added, tugging off his shoes. 

“We can fill them in but they’re not metas and they don’t have weapons as high tech as you two. I don’t know if I want them around if we’re facing off.”

“Or we could come up with weapons for them.” Cisco remarked. “Like another Cold Gun or something else that could slow him down.”

Caitlin tilted her head to the side, gently tugging out the braids. “The only probably with that is that anything that could be used against him could be used against Barry. The last thing we need is from him to take the weapon and get an advantage.”

Len nodded. “Maybe we should call in the Arrow and his team. I’m sure Queen has something that might help us.”

“That’s a good idea- wait a minute! How did you figure out Oliver was the Arrow?” 

Mick rolled his eyes. “Anyone with eyes could see it, Doll.”

Barry squinted as his two boyfriends, a tiny smile on his face. “Well at least I didn’t tell you, so he can’t be mad.”

~*~

“After we defeat the Reserve Flash, I don’t think I want to be a CSI. I don’t even think I want to be a hero anymore, at least not full time.” Barry said, his eyes squeezed shut, during dinner that night. “I like helping people and maybe I’ll pick up the mantle again eventually but right now, it's tainted. I’m so angry, I don’t want to think about the good of humanity for a while.”

When he opened his eyes a few moments later, he didn’t see the anger he expected. Instead, he saw gentle smiles on the faces of Mick and Len and looks of relief on Caitlin and Cisco’s

“Well.” Mick prompted. “What do you want to do, Scarlet?” 

“I want to leave our mark.” He said a smirk on his face. “I want this cold world to remember us.”

“No more going straight, Red?” Mick asked, his voice hopeful.

“As soon as this bastard is dead, I want to be better known than any other crime family.” Barry replied, earning nods from both Caitlin and Cisco.

“You wanna be a mob family, Scarlet?” Len chuckled. “Well, then let’s kill this demon fuck and raise a little hell.” 

“Here, Here!” Mick raised his beer bottle. 

“To the Rogues!” Cisco responded, clicking his cup with Mick’s bottle.

“The Rogues? Cute.” Len smirked. “I like it.”

“Thanks… Boss Cold!” Cisco said, snapping his fingers when he finally came up with the perfect name. 

“I like that even better… Reverb.”

“I get a name too? Sick!” 

Mick rolled his eyes. “We can all get names. Now shut up and eat your greens, Cisco. You’re too scrawny.”

~*~

“Oliver can’t come help us, he’s got his own big bad to worry about, but he sent something Ray Palmer thinks can help us.” Barry said, plopping himself on to the couch in between Mick and Len. “He thinks that this will temporarily stop Thawne’s speed.” 

“We could put it in a few bullets and give them to Joe and Eddie.” Caitlin said, fiddling with her hair. It was getting more and more white by the day, the highlights morphing together, leaving only a few pieces of brown visible. 

Len nodded. “That could work. I still think we need more people on our side though. I believe in our little family, but there’s a lot of factors we don’t fully understand yet.”

“I don’t know, Lenny. Seven versus one isn’t great odds in his favor.” Barry looked up at him. “But what would make you feel better?”

“I’m not sure yet.” He let out a sigh. “I just have a bad feeling about this is all.”

“Do you want to bring Lisa in?” Mick asked, keeping his voice gentle, knowing he might strike a nerve.

Barry had only met Lisa a few times since he started dating Mick and Len a year ago. She was nice under her sarcastic shell. She was fierce and loyal and so much like Len it was amusing. She could handle herself in battle and she could be useful on their side.

“I don’t want to.” Len groaned after a while. “But she might be a good one to have on our side. Particularly because she’s so close to Hartley. That would put us at nine vs. one, and I like those odds even better.”

“I’ll text them, see if they want to come over for dinner.” Mick pulled out his phone, careful not to move Barry too much. 

“Wait, Hartley, as in Rathaway?” Cisco squawked. “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Bar? I mean we did lock him in an illegal prison.”

Barry thought for a moment. Cisco was right of course, but that was as the Reverse Flash’s insistence. Hartley would probably understand that. Hartley was fucked over by his parents and Eobard Thawne and was angry as hell at the world, but he was smart and good with technology and kinder than he let the world know. Barry thought it might work out. 

“I think he’d be a good fit. We just need to have a chat before he joins full time. Apologize and explain and go from there.”

After a few moments in silence, Mick spoke again. “They’ll be here in a few hours. I’ll go start dinner.” He untangled himself from Len and Barry and walked to the kitchen. 

“You know she’s going to beg you for a gun, right?” Len said to Cisco.

Cisco nodded. “I already have one built. If you think she can handle it, it's hers.”

“As much as she’s still my baby sister in my head, she’s a grown ass adult, so she can make her own decisions.” Len was silent for a moment. “What kind of gun is it?”

Cisco smirked. “Barry said she liked flashy shit, so it shoots a gold material.” 

Len chuckled. “She’ll love it.”

Cisco shrugged. “It’s pretty and toxic. Who wouldn’t.”

~*~  
Lisa and Hartley walked into the safehouse like a golden thunderstorm and it was beautiful to watch. 

Lisa was chipper and beautiful, but under the pretty face was a quick tongue and an even faster mind. Barry could tell that she was often underestimated and that would be the fatal mistake of anyone who went against her.

Hartley was something else. He was angry and gruff and sarcastic, but Barry could see the sliver of something softer. The sliver of a boy who wanted a family just as much as he wanted revenge.

Barry connected with that on a deep level. He had been there.

Now he had a family that would help him get revenge.

After a little more conversation, Barry pat him on the back. “Welcome to the Family, Hartley Rathaway.”

Hartley blinked a few times before he nodded. “Thank you.”

“What about me, Boss?” Lisa teased, nudging his shoulder. “Aren’t you going to welcome me to the family?” 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Like you would give us any other choice, Lisa.” 

“At least you know, sweetums.” Lisa grinned. “So, what’s the plan to take care of the banana man?” 

~*~

The Rogues spent much of the next week planning to take down the Reverse Flash, or ‘banana man’ as Lisa insisted on calling him. 

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco forced themselves to act natural with ‘Wells’ when they were within the walls of STAR Labs but as soon as they were in the ‘Rogues’ Mansion’ (a new safehouse big enough to fit all of the Rogues) they would rant and rage about how much a dick he was. 

“God, he thinks he knows better than us!” Caitlin growled, her eyes flickering between blue and brown and voice echoing. “But he doesn’t know how blind he is!” 

Lisa came over to her (they had gotten extremely close over the past week and Barry began to wonder if there was something more developing there) and rubbed her back. “Chill out a little, Caity. He’s not worth freezing the nice furniture. Take a few deep breaths.”

Caitlin closed her eyes and took a few long breaths. “Thanks, Goldilocks. I needed that. That fucking asshole just makes my blood boil.” 

Mick nodded, dropping a plate piled high with cookies on the coffee table. (He was a stress baker and he was pretty stressed He didn’t like sending Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin to work with the fucker every day, but there was nothing else they could do). “Let’s talk plans then. We need to move before he notices how off all of you have been acting. Boss.” He looked at Len. “You got a plan yet?” 

Len crossed one leg over the other and pressed his hands together. “I have a few plans. We just need to talk about them as a family.”

Barry plopped down next to him and curled around him, Mick on his other side. Lisa sits on the couch across from them, Caitlin perched in her lap. Cisco and Hartley sat next to each other on the floor, their shoulders touching. 

“Our first official mob meeting. I feel so important.” Hartley teased, bumping shoulders with the man next to him. 

“All of my plans are complex, but I believe most of them will work.” Len said, linking his hands with Barry’s. “Our best bet is using the nanite Palmer gave us to shoot him. If we can get him powerless, everything else will fall into place…”  
~*~

Midnight found Mick, Len, and Barry were curled up in bed together. Mick was humming quietly, running his hands through Barry’s hair in an attempt to calm him enough to sleep. Len was on Barry’s other side pouring over blueprints. 

“Barry, there’s something I want to ask you and I want you to think about your answer, okay Barry babe.” Len said, folding up his prints and laying down on his side to face his two lovers. 

Barry looked up, clearly calmed by Mick’s blunt fingernails scratching gently against his scalp. “What is it, Lenny?”

“Do you really want to kill Thawne?” 

Barry was silent for a moment. He grabbed Len’s hand and held it tightly. “Yes.” He whispered. 

“Scarlet, killing is never easy, particularly if it's your first kill and you’re as good of a person as you are.” Mick said, continuing to run his hands through the speedster’s hair. “Are you sure you want him dead and not just gone.”

“Yes.” Barry said again, his voice firmer this time. “I want him dead. I don’t want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. He came back for my dad, what’s to stop him from coming back for you two or Cisco or Caitlin or any of the important people in my life?” 

“Okay.” Len said. “It’s your call, Scarlet. We just didn’t want to have any regrets.” 

Barry pressed a kiss to Len’s cheek and then Mick’s. “Thank you for caring about me but I’m sure we’re making the right choice.” 

~*~

The Rogues, with the help of Eddie and Joe, killed the Reverse Flash.

And earned a new member to the family.

“I want in to whatever you’re planning.” Iris said, forcing her way into their safehouse the night after Eobard Thawne was erased from existence.

“Iris-” Barry began, but Iris cut him off. 

“I watched my fiancé die last night.” She growled. 

“Iris, I understand but I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do.” Barry attempted to explain. “I don’t want your grief to force you into a life of crime. We’re not good people anymore, Iris.” 

“I’m tired of being the good guy, Barry. In our lives, they never seem to live very long.” She said firmly, looking for support from the others. 

Caitlin came to her defense. “She’s here for the same reasons I am. She has just as much right as we all do. I say we let her in.”

“If Caity thinks she’s a good fit, then I agree with her.” Lisa nodded. 

“I agree. But only if I get to name you.” Cisco replied, a smile on his face. 

Hartley threw his arm around Cisco’s shoulders. “I’ll keep his naming in check, darling, don’t worry. I’ll make sure he doesn’t name you anything ridiculous.” 

The group looked to Mick, Len and Barry, expectant looks on their faces.

“She’s feisty and doesn’t put up with any shit.” Mick nodded. “I like that.”

“I think Ms. West is a good fit.” Len agreed. “Barry?”

“Iris Ann West.” Barry looked back at the woman who was basically his sister. “Welcome to the Rogues.” 

Caitlin and Lisa cheered, running up to the other woman to pull her into a hug.

“All right, all right.” Len said, standing up and waving his hands gently. “There’s no group hugs in crime so knock that shit off.” He teased, earning a pillow to the face and a tight hug from both Mick and Barry. 

“There’s always from for hugs in this crime family, boss.” Mick teased. 

Len had his face screw up into a frown, but the Rogues could tell by his eyes that he loved the affection.

~*~

With Iris, or Amethyst, as Cisco named her, by their side, the Rogues began to develop into a true force to be reckoned with. Even though they never killed innocents (They were villains, not assholes), they had no qualms about fighting or maiming other mobs or nasty criminals. 

A few weeks after the Reverse Flash died, Barry quit his job, citing wanting to go back to school as his reason. As sad as they were to let him go, Singh and the rest of the CCPD promised him his job would be there if he ever decided to come back. (They would probably regret that promise in a few weeks’ time). 

Even though he wasn’t the Flash anymore, he continued to train under a new name, Viper, which came with a new suit. (Barry was actually kind of frightening in his new black leather outfit with blood red detailing.) In addition to his speed, he had daggers and guns hidden throughout his costume. 

‘Killer Frost,’ as Caitlin had come to be known as, learned to control her powers, making her horrifying to face in a fight. She was able to create ice blades from her hands and create paths for the rest of the Rogues to skate on (which Lisa got a kick out of). 

Iris, even with her pretty face and short stature, was downright terrifying when she got a personalized gun from Cisco which shot a glittering purple substance that reacted like Lisa’s gold gun. She wore a mask and purple leather jacket, which hide daggers in secret compartments throughout. She learned to throw with pinpoint accuracy that would make even the League of Assassins shiver. 

Lisa, with her gold gun and her ice skates, was a tank in the field. Whenever they had a heist planned, her makeup and jewelry were on, distracting her enemies from her deadly guns and knives. 

Cisco traded his cheesy t-shirts for a leather jacket and glowing glasses. He was stronger and more confident than ever now that he was out from under Eobard’s thumb. 

Mick, Len, and Hartley did little to change their costumes or their weapons, but they learned to work with the others, creating formations that mixed the powers and weapons of each member with deadly outcomes.

~*~

The Rogues were quick to establish themselves as a powerful Family amongst the other mobs. The Darbinyan family fell first, scampering away as soon as they saw the Rogues walk into their, guns drawn and masks on.

“I was expecting a little bit more of a fight from the oldest mob in town.” Mick growled, eyes darting around the now empty room. “I only got to burn one guy.” 

Barry flashed up to him, patting him on the back. “I’m sorry, love.” He pressed a kiss to Mick’s cheek under his goggles. “So, that was it?”

“I think so-” Len began but was soon cut off by a loud crash. 

The Rogues spun around to face the sound, weapons drawn. Before they could react any further, a loud screech froze them in pain. 

A woman stalked into their vision. She was wearing a black corset under a leather jacket. She was holding two spheres, each of which was blinking. She had bleach blonde hair and a black mask covering a part of her face. 

“I saw you all went Rogue.” The voice purred, giggling at her own pun. “I almost didn’t believe the news.” 

Barry, regaining his bearings from the scream, looked at her. “Sara? Sara Lance?” 

“The one and only. It’s good to see you again, Barry.” She chuckled, pulling off her wig and mask. “Don’t worry, I turned all the cameras off, so you can lose the masks if you want to.”

Barry had only met Sara a few times (something about her being dead the first time he went to Star before the coma), but he knew that she was a nice person when she wanted to be. She reminded him a lot of Len. 

He pulled down his cowl, the rest of the Rogues following suit. “What can I do for you, Canary?”

“I’m looking for a family to protect me.” She said, her voice quiet but firm. 

“What about Team Arrow? They’re not good enough for you?” Lisa asked, not unkind but still guarded. 

“Not without my sister.” Sara said, her voice shaking. “That team means nothing to me if my sister isn’t there.”

“What happened to Laurel?” Barry said, moving to take the woman’s hands in his. 

“Damien Darhk.” She growled out. “Team Arrow was fighting off some members of the League of Assassins, then out of nowhere, this asshole swooped in, killed Ra’s Al Ghul and then turns on Team Arrow. They thought he was coming to help them.

“Next thing I know, Oliver is telling me that my big sister died in the fight, all because she wanted to be a vigilante like me. I needed to get out of Star and I heard about a speedster running around in Central, put two and two together and figured I would take the plunge along with you.”

Barry regarded Sara with calculating eyes before he looked at the rest of the Rogues. “I trust her, what do you all say?” Once there was an agreement, he turned back to Sara. “Sara Lance, welcome to the Rogues.”

~*~

The Santini Family was harder to take out, particularly because Joe and the CCPD realized their rise to power. 

Not that they could stop them. 

With the addition of Sara, they were nearly impossible to beat. 

Plus, the citizens of Central loved a good Robin Hood story. 

~*~  
“No need to rush!” Mick cried, busting into the Gala, Heat Gun drawn. 

“Everybody gets our autograph!” Len entered behind his partner, his own weapon raised. “Amethyst, Glider! Gather up everyone into one area, would you please? Make it easier for the collection plate.” 

A man went to rush forward, a foolish attempt to stop them, but Sara appeared out of nowhere and restrained him. “No heroes, please. We’re just here to relieve you of some of your wealth, being as you earned it by screwing over the little guys.”

“Viper!” Len called, and Barry appeared in a blur of black and red. “These people are offering up their jewels and cash. Collect them, will you?” 

Without a sound, he flashed through the room, grabbing everything interesting and throwing it into a bad. He reappeared in between Len and Mick.

“Cops in 60 seconds!” Hartley called from the door. “Let’s get the fuck out of here!”

“Frost, time for any icy getaway!” Len called. “Reverb, take Piper and Canary. Viper, me and Heatwave.” 

“Thank all for a lovely evening!” Cisco purred, before creating a breech. He, Hartley and Sara jumped through it. 

Caitlin shot ice from her hands. Iris and Lisa clicked a button on their suits, causing blades to descend on the bottom of their feet. “Let’s go ladies!” 

Watching his friends leave, Barry grabbed Mick and Len and flashed to STAR Labs. 

Once they were all back together, Barry grinned at the spoils of their efforts. “This cold world will remember us.”

“No way they won’t remember us.” Mick grinned, raising his beer class. “To the Rogues!”

“To the Rogues!”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and a few lines of dialogue) comes from 'The World Will Remember Us,' a song from 'Bonnie and Clyde.' It's a great musical that I highly recommend!
> 
> A big thanks to Kala for her help!


End file.
